This invention relates to a pressure transducer for converting a fluid pressure to a controlled air pressure on a one-to-one basis from a container or pipe having the fluid therein without permitting any of the fluid to leave the container or pipe.
Pressure sensing transducers and controllers are well recognized in the art. Where such transducers are utilized for indicating or controlling pressure within a pipe or container, the problem exists as to a mounting of the transducer in the container so as not to interfere with the contents therein and to adequately seal the same to prevent escape of liquid within the container into the controlling air supply. Similarly, a problem exists in constructing such a transducer to provide a direct relationship between sensed pressure and controlled pressure from the transducer without the use of internal springs, bearings, or levers, and to provide such a transducer that is capable of measurement over a wide range of pressures including negative (sub-atmospheric) pressures.